nationstates_ww1_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
German Empire
The German Empire is a large nation located in Europe. It is mainly comprised of Germanic peoples but has also got considerable minorities of other cultures such as Poles. It was formerly made up of many kingdoms which were rearranged into provinces. It is (arguably) the most powerful nation in Europe in both military and industrial terms. It is also a rather progressive nation, both the late Kaiser Wilhelm II and Kaiser Wilhelm III being more aligned with the masses than the traditional aristocracy. It has a population of around 137.5 million people. Territory The German Empire's power is based mainly in its European possessions. However, it does own a few other areas around the world, which have recently all been accepted as external territories, in Africa and in the form of German New Guinea. The official policy is that no more land is being sought after in Europe, and external territorial land isn't a priority either. However, this has come under review after the Great Eurasian War. External Territories The German Empire does not have colonies, as all were recently made into external territories. One of the most recent acquisitions is of Liberia, which was blackmailed into saying that they had voted to become part of the German Empire. The main purpose of the land is not as colonies to be used as the other European powers have, but to provide bases around the world as well as resources that the homeland would not be able to make. They are well-kept and have education, welfare and other services comparable to the mainland, so revolts, dissent and discontent are rare. Mainland German Empire The German Empire's power is based virtually exclusively in the mainland. Most of the millions of people reside there and most of the industrial output is also based there. The land it owns includes coal mines, grain fields and various other resources. The country is covered in large cities where industry and work is done, and so they are the main centres in an otherwise relatively resource-scarce terrain. Government The German Empire is ruled by a hereditary Kaiser. He does much of the running of the empire, but most of the tasks that do not require such attention are delegated lower and lower. Recently, however, there has been a push to try and rid some of the bureaucracy. The Kaiser is mainly favouring the masses of people as evidenced by the welfare programs that include health insurance, redundancy pensions, free primary schooling and safety inspectors. It does well in its job and doesn't seem to be about to be destabilized. However, a republican movement has been growing, and Kaiser Wilhelm III reportedly favours republicanism, so it is a movement to have an eye kept on. Military The military is very well trained with strict regulations that have been recently loosened. The soldiers are drilled in things such as obedience and rifle use and are very disciplined, a legacy of the army of the Prussians that practically founded the country. Their military, despite the many more traditional strategies and rules, is also a bastion of innovation. They are currently developing new weaponry such as quadroplanes, railguns, tanks, automatic rifles, war dirigibles, coilguns, dreadnoughts and superguns. It looks poised to be the most potent in Europe, the only competitor being Britain with its many colonies and legendary gunmanship, although they have fallen behind. Weapons Technology The Kaiser often takes a personal hand in weapons development, and new & innovative ways of war are being developed. They have developed advanced monoplanes, biplanes, triplanes and also basic quadroplanes and polyplanes. Research was made into the railgun, but abandoned for the railgun, which does not look promising. However, the Kriegswagens, a sort of artillery-car, have been successful and are used widely, both at home and by foreigners, notably in the French-Danish conquest of Sweden. An automatic rifle has also been developed and is soon to be made into a staple of the army and the caterpillar-tracked medic vans are also well made. Overall, the money poured into weapons development has not been wasted. Economy The economy is based mainly around industrial pursuits. There is a huge industry involving metalworking, smelting, chemicals, processing and such things. The prowess of the German industries can be seen in the Krupp company towns for example, where they have whole fire departments, policemen, road rules and power stations for the factories, with a hundred or more buildings. There are other large chemical companies as well, not to be underestimated, such as BASF and Bayer, which invented aspirin. A large amount of money was invested by the government into automation processes which suits the country's general psyche well as well an advanced rendering factory. The economy is helped by the Berlin Europe Rail Network which was founded by the country. Diplomacy The German Empire hasn't been involved in many wars recently and took a neutral position on many matters. It is officially part of the Central Alliance founded by France, although often, they do not participate in its military actions. It is made less official by the many alliances with other countries such as the Danish Empire and the Republic of Turkey. They did, however, send ships to the aid of Algeria against Libya when Libya invaded Egypt, but they were withdrawn at the request of the Communist Empire of Greater Spain. The general policy with foreign nations is friendliness, but noncommitance unless the ally is a useful one. The German Empire will however aid their allied nations against invasion, as they offered to do against Algeria when they threatened to invade the Netherlands.